freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 075
Charles Bonaparte is the seventy-fifth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 12 and eighth chapter of the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. Title Notes Charles Bonaparte is the top ranked student from the Genetics France, and she is world's fourth strongest Genetics' Pandora, having earned the sobriquet as The Young Tempest Phoenix. Synopsis In Charles Bonaparte's flashback, she is shown to have a high compatibility rate with Stigmata, and he adopts her. Marks Spencer is chosen to be the leader of the E-Pandora project and Charles laments that her father is the one that will be portrayed as the villain who sacrifices lives. Charles decides to become a Pandora and support her father's actions. In the fight between Elizabeth Mably and Charles, André Françoise risks Novalization. Summary The chapter continues explaining Charles Bonaparte' childhood after she met Marks Spencer, who has adopted her. During this time, Charles was discovered to have a 75% compatibility with normal Stigmata and she was compatible with the Heroic Stigmata. When asked where Marks found such a unique young girl, Marks said he found her on the streets and thus suggests that the search for Pandora needs to be refined. The happy times continue and Charles gets a dog. Marks watches his daughter play in the shade with a troubled face; he is briefed on the decline of Pandora and is conflicted to send Charles to the battlefield after he lost his lover Hilda to the Nova. In addition, Marks is faced with the E-Pandora Project, which has several ethical issues. He consults with Charles on the project and knows he will be considered a villain. It is here that Charles begins to believe in sacrificing the few for the majority. She desires to be a Pandora for her father and be a villain with him, so she can say he was not wrong. Charles continued to berate her on her ideology, which she felt was not her duty. She declared that not all the weak were good, and could have hurt others without a second thought, even going as far as to abandon their own children, Charles showing her inner turmoil for being abandoned as a child. A barely conscious Elizabeth managed to listen to her sad story of her life on the streets, which was changed forever by Marks Spencer. Once she was done, she verbally lambasted Elizabeth Mably, denouncing her form of justice as worthless, and that sacrifices had to be made to save the many. She ended her tirade, and finished by saying she's willing to risk her life, and as long as Elizabeth could not match her determination, she'd never win. Down on the floor, Elizabeth began to doubt herself, and wondered if she'd really been doing the right thing. She silently begged for her father to tell her she was right to protect Amelia and her friends no matter the cost, and that is was right to get up and fight again. Suddenly, she heard Andre's voice, which said he'd rise to Charles' challenge. And that he'd risk everything for Elizabeth's sake, which shocked the downed Pandora. Event Notes *Charles Bonaparte' flashback, Part 2. *Elizabeth Mably vs. Charles Bonaparte continues. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters